1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seats in automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a cover that is pivotable and has a living hinge to accommodate height adjustment of a seat in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a portion of a conventional seat assembly for a vehicle is shown. The seat assembly includes a seat cushion for supporting an occupant above a floor in the vehicle. An adjuster mechanism 12 is mounted to the bottom of the seat cushion. More specifically, the adjuster mechanism 12 includes a track mechanism 14 that allows selective fore/aft adjustment of the seat cushion along the floor. The adjuster mechanism 12 also includes a height adjuster 16 that allows selective vertical adjustment of the seat assembly relative to the floor.
Typically, one-piece covers are used to conceal the rear portion of the adjuster mechanism, particularly the track mechanism 14. Yet, in the fully raised position, much of the seat adjuster mechanism 12 is still visible, which from an appearance standpoint is generally undesirable.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a cover that substantially conceals the adjuster mechanism in all of its fore/aft and vertical positions.